


Do You Wanna Dance?

by Twinkleballa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Cute, I love daemon aus, M/M, No Beta, Scene Rewrite, Season 1, carlos asking TK to dance, dance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: 911 Lonestar Daemon AU. Different scenes through out the show but if they had daemons and I love them all so much.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daemon AUs and am thinking of adding to this with other scene rewrites. Let me know if there's any scenes you definitely want to see!

At the end of their first week as a real team TK can admit at least to himself and to Aspen that moving to Austin hadn’t been that bad. He glanced down to the floor of the bar where his badger demon was curled around his feet resting her head on her front paws and watching his father dance with the paramedic captain. His father’s daemon, a vibrant humming bird named Selene, buzzes around his shoulders appearing to dance to the music. Michelle’s own leaf nosed bat daemon, Sirius, watches the small bird closely while holding on to the shirt of his human counterpart. 

He watches Aspen closely knowing that she’d normally be excited to join in but ever since the overdose both of them had not been feeling a hundred percent. He doesn’t allow himself to think about how close he was to losing her and to losing himself. Instead he thinks of the moments of joy and improvement he's seen since the team had come together. 

Eyes traveling around the room he spots Mateo and his energetic hare daemon, Daphne, trying to teach the dance steps to Marjan and Paul. The latter two’s daemons sitting a few feet away off the dancefloor observing their humans learning the line dance. Marjan’s daemon Horus is not a bird instead a rather large porcupine, tail curled around himself and quills relaxed. Above Horus perched on a bar stool is Paul’s daemon, a beautiful northern hawk owl named Helena. None of these daemons were the expected counterparts of first responders and firefighters and maybe that is why they fit so well. 

Even Judd who had a dog demon didn’t have the normal sleek breeds associated with firefighters but a large rottweiler named Maia who despite her looks was a very understanding and sweet personality as far as TK has seen. 

So distracted in taking in the sight of his team celebrating their first major victory, TK doesn’t hear the footsteps nor the sound of paws as he's approached. Aspen is more alert to their surroundings and lifts her head, turning it slightly to see the handsome cop from the accident scene and his gorgeous wolf daemon. 

“Hey” The officer offers to TK who responds in kind. Aspen continues to watch the other man’s daemon whose name they hadn’t learned. She wasn’t like any wolf daemon Aspen had ever seen, instead of the normal whites and grays of the few wolves she’d seen in New York, her fur had more rusty reds, tans, and browns. Aspen couldn’t help but think she was beautiful and so distracted in her own thoughts she didn’t notice the wolf had crouched down as their human’s checked each other out. Which is exactly what they were doing. Aspen knew what TK was like when he was attracted to someone. 

“Hello, I’m Camellia.” The wolf spoke softly but confident. Aspen notices some black fur on her face not as dark and thick as the two black lines of fur running down her own face. 

“Aspen” She answers and before she can say anything else the man was asking TK if he wanted to dance. She turned her attention back to him and watched as he considered the offer feeling relief when he accepted, acting more like himself again. 

The two men don’t go far so the daemons are able to stay under the table together on the edge of the dance floor. They don’t chatter but both watch their human observing them as they dance. The wolf is much bigger than her similar to Carlos who is wider than TK. She rests her paw against the wolf’s thinking that TK was right, maybe leaving New York had been a good decision for them.


	2. Solar Flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter covers TK getting shot, the hospital scene, the scene at the fire house and the final scene on the Camaro.

It was Owen who lifted Aspen from the floor cradling the badger daemon as he moved to lay her across TK’s lap on the gurney. The normally chatty daemon was as still as her other half who had passed out after being shot. As the two were loaded into the ambulance there was silence throughout the rest of the crew. Not even Daphne who normally hopped around showcasing Matteo’s energy was still, long ears down framing her face. 

Later at the hospital Selene, who normally fluttered around Owen was perched quietly on the end of the hospital bed. The hummingbird daemon couldn’t look away from TK and Aspen so still and quiet and unlike themselves. She moved to perch on Owen’s hand as he talked to TK knowing they both needed the comfort. They were used to losing people but no matter how many times it almost happened they’d never be okay losing TK. Moving onto Owen’s shoulder as he turned she saw Officer Reyes and his wolf daemon standing in the doorway. 

The worry was written clearly across the young officer’s face but even if she couldn’t see that the way the wolf shifted restlessly and her ears drooped would have given it away. Owen offers the other man his seat and she feels safe knowing someone will be here to watch over them as they leave the room needing a moment to themselves. 

Carlos doesn’t take his eyes off of TK as Owen pats him on the shoulder waiting til the other man is gone from the room before moving forward and sliding into his abandoned seat. Camellia moves around the bed to where Aspen is lying next to TK. It's so different from the way the badger daemon normally chatters and climbs on top of her. They’re both so still and it doesn’t fit the image either has of them in their head. The wolf presses forward until the badgers paw falls over her nose and she snuffles into the soft fur of her tummy. 

At the same time Carlos leans forward to grip TK’s arm, his other hand going up to brush against his hair. It’s not fair, he knows they aren’t dating but they are something even if they haven’t defined it. They haven’t had enough time and he can’t even begin to imagine losing this chance. TK is still on guard but not as much as he used to be. Things have been going so well and Carlos knows now that when TK wakes up, because he has to wake up, they’re going to have to talk. Carlos wants everything he can get from TK and he can’t pretend otherwise anymore. He can’t risk losing TK without knowing for sure what they could really be. 

He’s lost in his thoughts only coming back to the current situation when he feels Paul’s hand resting on his shoulder in silent support. It reminds him that they aren’t alone, they’re not the only ones scared and they aren’t the only ones waiting for TK and Aspen to wake up. They will get through this and when they do hopefully they can move forward. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos can feel how tense Camellia is as they work to keep civilians back from the bus crash. The wolf hadn’t taken her eyes off the bus since TK and had barged back into it with Aspen climbing in along the flipped over seats after him. It didn’t matter what answer TK was giving him they were still worried. They’d both fallen fast and hard for two danger magnets but Carlos couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

He feels Camellia relax as her ears twitch hearing the sound of the sirens before he does. The 126 are here in full gear and he makes eye contact with Captain Strand before moving his gaze to the bus. The older man instantly seems to understand and his colorful daemon flies quickly towards the bus. 

They get TK out and Carlos isn’t even surprised when he and Aspen, both soaked to the bone, are more concerned with making sure the driver of the bus and her mole daemon are okay. He wouldn’t expect anything less. He’s not lying when he tells Captain Strand how amazing they are and he replies automatically when he gets a text from TK later asking to talk. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camellia sits patiently at his feet as TK and Aspen receive hugs and affection from their team. They’d shared the story with them earlier and asked for a second chance. Neither Carlos or his daemon had to even think about it before assuring them that of course they still wanted this and that they understood. They would take it slow but as a couple this time not as friends. Aspen had seemed to relax just like her person and Camellia had huffed giving the badger a lick over her striped head. 

As TK finished up with his dad, he sauntered over Aspen close on his heels and fell into Carlos’ arms for a hug. Aspen cuddled into the rust colored fur of Camellia’s chest and the wolf daemon snuffled behind her ears. 

They left the firehouse and went to pick up some food before heading out of downtown Austin and into the outskirts. The human’s were lying on top of the car with their daemons cuddled below in the grass. Carlos turned his head from the solar flares to watch TK as he spoke. 

“I’m thinking we make a really good team” Warmth flooded through Carlos and his wolf daemon began to groom the badger daemon who was lying between her paws. 

“We really do, don’t we?” Carlos responded, lips turning up in the smile as he stared into TK’s eyes, the green seeming to almost glow in the light of the flares. 

TK reaches out to grab his hand pulling it into his lap. “Afraid so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments! I'm so excited by how much communication and love I saw on last nights episode and it inspired me to keep writing this so I can eventually do that scene in this universe. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going! If there's any other non Tarlos scenes you'd like to see too let me know!.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed don't forget to let me know what other scenes you'd want to see rewritten in this universe!


End file.
